


Scary Cute

by Grubbutts



Series: Mini Fic Jamboree [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arcades, Mini Fic, Multi, dave wants to get wrecked, daves a nerd, trying to seduce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dave sees two scary cute girls at the arcade, maybe he can try and worm his way along with them?





	Scary Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleWhimsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/gifts).



> b0yskylark asked:
> 
> G rubby you remember wha t i was saying about those cute ladies at the arcade last night? How about that but theyre single and the protag isnt a squishy baby like i am;;

“Pieces of shit have posters on their walls, they're like hey I wanna be this useless machine that steals money and jams up when I get older and grow to be an even bigger piece of shit. Yeah, real heroic stuff,” Dave grumbles at the Fix It Felix game. The buttons and jog sticks jam and get stuck, the machine eats all his quarters with no care for compensation. 

He sighs and kicks the machine because apparently that's what you're supposed to do to a broken machine. Doesn't do anything, but it does feel a bit satisfying. 

It was rather amusing to find that game, but there are plenty of other good ones to play as he looks around the arcade. The same ones he usually plays, and he's made it on the scoreboard on almost all of them. Of course he has yet to pass Roxy, best score on every game. Girl has skills.

Dave looks around the arcade to find another game, maybe beat a score of his, when he sees two girls standing together and laughing by the claw machine. One has glasses with long dark curling hair, the kind of smile that sends a shiver down Dave's spine. The other with bright red glasses and a walking stick, an equally shiver inducing smile on her face. If Dave is honest with himself, he's pretty scared and intimidated by them.

He also would very much like them to fuck his brains out. 

Dave's legs move before he can even think of even having another thought after that. Walking tall and standing up straight, adjusting the shades on his face and approaching the two girls. “Sup,” yeah, the classic panty dropper line. Real solid work there buddy.

The girl with the red glasses cackles and and stares at him as if she's staring into his soul even though she's clearly blind. Hell yes. “‘Sup’ back cool kid!” she says, saying it as if it were the punchline to a joke.

“Helloooooooo, you need something blondie?” the other one asks, popping her hip and giving Dave a once over. Somehow she's even more scary than the other girl.

“Uh yeah, hey, listen, Fuck It Up Felix over there wrecked my shit quarter wise so I was wondering if you ladies had any to spare,” it's really mostly bullshit but it should hopefully get his foot in the door with them. Maybe. If they don't slam the door and knock his teeth out making him see floating crows circling above him.

The tall one with the glasses throws her head back in a cackle and nudges her friend, “You hear that Terezi? He wants quarters because he's too much of a cheap loser to pay up.”

Dave steps forward and wags his index finger, “Woah now let’s slow this rodeo down. I’ll have you know I’m pretty good at these games, I’m on the leaderboard on almost all of these machines.”

The girl with the red glasses, Terezi apparently, hands on her cane like an eccentric billionaire pipes up, “Oh yeah? What’s your name then?”

“Dave.”

Terezi quickly leans forward and licks up Dave’s hand which Dave is just far too grossed out yet intrigued to do anything about. Because what the fuck do you do when a scary cute girl licks you? You say thanks, right? 

“He’s telling the truth,” she says, leaning back triumphantly and keeping her tongue to herself. Dave still stands there dumbfounded but finds it in him to slowly gulp and put his hand down.

“Thanks, I guess?” Good job Dave. 

“So, Davey Dave Dave, you need some quarters from us, huh? Well I’m Vriska and this here is Terezi, and we miiiiiiiight be motivated to help you out, but first you need to prove yourself!” The other one says, Vriska. 

Dave cocks an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? How?” This might be his ticket in, maybe he might be able to get wrecked by two lovely ladies tonight. 

Terezi nods towards the claw machine full of stuffed animals, “Get me that white dragon and then you can maybe have our quarters.”

“We come with the quarters obviously, we just can’t let you use our quarters unsupervised,” Vriska says with hands on her hips, grinning wildly and nudging her chin up. 

Dave’s chest beats thunderously, and no amount of Bro’s poker face training can hide the smirk that grows on his face as he nods, “Alright, I think I can do that. Stand back and let the muppet maestro’s assistant do his thing.”

Terezi scoffs, “Assistant?” 

“Yeah, now watch me do my thing,” Dave puts a few quarters into the machine and it starts up. He grips onto the jog stick and licks his lips. Alright Dave, you can do this, everything on the table, maybe even you. Yeah, Dave on the table with these two girls hovering over him hell to the yes. 

The claw lines up above the dragon and he hits the button.

The claw goes down. 

The claw grasps at the dragon.

Oh fuck yes fuck yes someone’s getting laid toni- 

The claw drops the dragon.

Dave’s shoulders slump and his heart drops through his chest. Fuck. 

“Awwwwwwww he didn’t get it! What a shame,” Vriska tsks and shakes her head. 

“Hm, he is cute though, can we still keep him?” Terezi nudges her.

Dave’s eyes widen and he stands up straighter yes please he wants to be kept hello ladies woof woof or meow purr if that’s more their speed. 

“Maaaaaaaaybe. If he can get the dragon.” 

“You got it,” Dave does a mock salute and the two girls give their quarters to Dave. They spend the rest of the time trying to get the dragon, chatting away, and eventually going home where Dave’s dreams come true.


End file.
